World History Honors/Syllabus
World History Honors Mr. Scott Keatley (scott.keatley@browardschools.com) Website: http://mrkeatley.wiki.com 2006-2007 Course Syllabus I. Course Description The purpose of this course is to provide the opportunity to acquire an understanding of the chronological development of civilization by examining the political, social, religious, military, dynastic, scientific, and cultural events that have affected humanity. Appropriate concepts and skills will be developed in connection with the following content: geographic-historic and time-space relationships, the use of arbitrary periodization in history, a review of pre-history, the rise of civilization and cultural universals, the development of religion and the impact of religious thought, the evolution of political systems and philosophies, the interaction of science and society, the development of nationalism as a global phenomenon, the origin and course of economic systems and philosophies, the influence of major historical figures and events, and contemporary world affairs. World History Honors develops a greater understanding of global processes, encounters, and interactions that have shaped human history since 8000 B.C.E. Daily activities focus on the mastery of a selective body of factual knowledge and the development of analytical skills required of advanced students. Critical reading and writing skills are developed through the evaluation of primary and secondary sources, oral presentations, short essays, and research assignments. II. Course Objective The overall theme of the course is that some knowledge of the past is necessary for understanding the present and for plotting a course to the future. History is about asking questions, analyzing evidence in an effort to answer these questions, and constructing an argument based on this evidence. The questions that follow will guide out study of world history. World History Themes: · What is civilization? · What is periodization? How do historians divide time into periods? · What is globalization? · What is change? What is continuity? How are change and continuity related? · How do humans interact with and change the environment? · How do societies organize governments? · How do humans respond to different types of governments? · How do societies develop different social structures? · How do the experiences of people in different classes vary? · How has gender influenced the human experience? · How have cultural and intellectual developments shaped human experience? “Students need to think about not just that day’s material or that week’s reading, but how everything in the course links up to an overall view of the period or the problem they’re studying.” William Gienapp, Harvard University Gazette, April 13, 2000. III. Habits of Mind and Skills How do historians … use the evidence to construct and evaluate arguments? use point of view, context, and frame of reference to analyze documents? understand and interpret information? assess change and continuity over time? identify global patterns of time? understand the relationship between local and global developments? make comparisons within and among societies? understand diverse ideas, beliefs, and values in historical context? IV. Course Organization There are 18 weeks in the semester; I plan 17 weeks of lessons. The other week is lost to testing and school activities. On average, we cover approximately one chapter every three days. Two days are allocated for the introductory skills unit, nine days for the Ancient Civilizations, seven days for the expanding zones of exchange and encounter, nine days on global interactions, seven days on the first global age, nine days on the age of revolution, five days of crisis and achievement, eight days on the 20th century, and four days on review and conclusion. Global coverage is balanced throughout the course. How is history created and shared? Introductory Unit. Methodology of World History and Geography (2 days) Connections, pgs FL50-FL67, 6-10 (23 pages) Geography Documents and Sources Introduction to the testing format Key Social Studies Vocabulary Why do civilizations rise and fall? Unit 1. Ancient world Civilizations and Religions, 4000BC – 500 AD (9 days) Connections, pgs 11-19, 24-27, 34-44, 45-47, 52-58, 59-65, 76-87, 89-97, 115-123, 128-151 (95 pages) Foundations of Civilizations/ Early Peoples Neolithic Revolution and Early River Valley Civilizations Mesopotamia , Egypt, Indus Valley, Yellow River Start/Rise of Great Civilizations China, Greece, Roman Republic, Mauryan, Mayan, Han Dynasty, Roman Empire Golden Age of Great Civilizations China, Greece, Roman Republic, Mauryan, Mayan, Han Dynasty, Roman Empire Decline/End of Great Civilizations China, Greece, Roman Republic, Mauryan, Mayan, Han Dynasty, Roman Empire UNIT Culminating Project: Museum Exhibit This museum exhibit will showcase the chief conditions under which civilizations ascend and decline, through the eyes of students. There will be diverse artifacts on display (including, but not limited to graphic representations, documents, essays, videotaped discussions, maps, sculpture) that tell a complete story and promote further dialogue on how civilizations grow or decline. “Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same.” The Fray. All at Once. How to Save a Life. Sony BMG Entertainment, 2006. What impact do societies have on each other and on the future? Unit 2. Expanding Zones of Exchange and Encounter, 500 – 1200 (7 days) Connections, pgs 234-239, 240-247, 252-266, 182-201, 206-229 (73 pages) Gupta Empire Tang and Song Dynasty Byzantine Empire Early Russia The Spread of and Golden Age of Islam Medieval Europe Crusades UNIT Culminating Project: Power Point / Presentation Students will choose an aspect of society of interest to them (art, sports, technology, literature) and create a Power Point presentation that shows how that aspect was reflected in each mini-unit. To what extent do societies impact each other’s future? Unit 3. Global Interactions, 1200-1650 (9 days) Connections, pgs 320-325, 308-312, 279-297, 336-359 (54 pages) Early Japanese History and Feudalism The Rise and Fall of the Mongols Global Trade and Interactions The Rise and Fall of African Civilizations Social, Economic, and Political Impact of the Plague Renaissance and Humanism Reformation and Counter-Reformation The Rise and Impact of European nation-states/decline of Feudalism UNIT Culminating Project: Networking Party Each student will be starting a new colony and will be able to choose 5 historical people to join them. Posing as historical figures themselves, they will interact at a “Networking Party”, collecting resumes and business cards. As they network, they will have to seek out and meet ideal candidates to take a lead role in their colony. At the end of the Networking Party, students will choose leaders for their colony and write explanations as to why they were chosen What role does power play in interactions between different groups of people? Unit 4. The First Global Age, 1450-1770 (7 days) Connections, pgs 272-275, 386-393, 156-171, 364-381, 394-402, 412-426 (70 pages) Ming Dynasty The Impact of the Ottoman Empire Spain and Portugal on the Eve of the Encounter The Rise of Mesoamerican Empires The Encounter between Europeans and the Peoples of Africa, the Americas, and Asia Political Ideologies: Global Absolutism The Response to Absolutism: The Rise of Parliamentary Democracy in England UNIT Culminating Project: Travel Guide Students will create a 3-part travel guide. In the first chapter, each group of students will research one of the civilizations in depth and create a travel guide from the perspective of a native born person. In chapter 2, the group writes about the civilization but from the how Europeans might have viewed this civilization. In the third chapter, the students analyze the effects and changes brought by the encounters of different cultures by writing a travel journal. How do people create societal change? Unit 5. An Age of Revolution, 1750-1914 (9 days) Connections, pgs 356-359, 446-455, 460-463, 468-493, 518-533, 498-512, 644-667 (59 pages) The Scientific Revolution The Enlightenment in Europe Political Revolutions: American Revolution, French Revolution and Independence in Latin America Latin America: The Failure of Democracy and the Search for Stability Global Nationalism Industrialization Imperialism Japan and Meiji Restoration UNIT Culminating Project: Revolutionary Mural Students will create a three-panel mural. The outer panels will tell the story of two different revolutions, while the center panel will compare and contrast them. To what extent are we responsible for the protection of human rights? Unit 6. A Half Century of Crisis and Achievement, 1900-1945 (5 days) Connections, pgs 677-698, 702-718, 746-796 (90 pages) World War I Revolution and Change in Russia Between the Wars World War II UNIT Culminating Project: Speech Each student will create and deliver a two-minute speech in which he/she will identify a human rights violation and propose a law that would prevent its recurrence. To what extent is global peace possible? Unit 7. The 20th Century Since 1945 (8 days) Connections, pgs 806-824, 862-867, 908-913, 888-903, 843-849, 934-956 (67 pages) Cold War Role of the United Nations Economic Issues in the Cold War and the post-Cold War Era Chinese Communist Revolution Collapse of European Imperialism Conflicts and Change in the Middle East Collapse of Communism and the Break-up of the Soviet Union Political and Economic Change in Latin America UNIT Culminating Project: United Nations Simulation Student will play the role of diplomats and ambassadors engaged in multilateral diplomacy. Participants, representing countries of their choice, will gain insight into issue areas, international diplomacy and the workings of the United Nations. Together they will address key issues facing the international community and the United Nations “I know the price of success: dedication, hard work, and an unremitting devotion to the things you want to see happen.” Frank Lloyd Wright Why does history repeat itself? Unit 8. Review/Summation (4 days) Revolutions Turning Points in History Conflict Golden Ages Political Systems and Citizenship Individuals and Power Belief Systems Human and Physical Geography Justice and Law Human Rights Nationalism UNIT Culminating Project: Power Point Presentation Each Group will choose one topic to research. Groups will then share their findings in a Power Point presentation to the entire class. In addition, students will create an assessment for their topic and have their classmates work on it for practice. COMPREHENSIVE FINAL EXAM / END OF THE YEAR V. Course Requirements and Grades Homework (20 pts each) generally consists of reading assignments periodically checked with brief multiple-choice quizzes at the beginning of class. The quizzes check your basic understanding of the assigned reading. Atlas assignments and document exercises complete the homework grade. The lowest homework grade will be dropped at the end of the marking period. Unit Projects (300 pts each) are an important part of the course and require students to master three specific skills: document analysis, comparative analysis, and change-over-time analysis. Practicing these skills lead to success in this class while improving your skills in all subject areas. Examinations (100 pts each) are given at the completion of every mini-unit and include four different types of questions: identifications, map knowledge, a short essay on specific topic, and a DBQ. You will have the entire block to complete the examination. All exams are cumulative but will focus on the current material more so than on past material. Portfolios (100 pts) help you prepare for the end of the year examination. You will need to keep well organized notes and records throughout the course. Your portfolio will be checked periodically throughout each quarter and at the end of each marking period. The midterm check will be worth a homework grade and the nine-weeks check will be worth 100 pts. Instructions for portfolio organization will be distributed at the beginning of the year. Participation (10 pts each) in all discussions and debates is expected from all students. The time allotted to in-class discussion is an opportunity for students to critically evaluate the course material through an exchange of ideas. Class work (10 pts each) is assigned every day in some form or fashion. From in class assignments such as thesis writing to analyzing documents/pictures as bell work. VI. Course The World History includes a variety of readings from a high-school survey textbook, a collection of primary sources, and a world literature anthology. Additional reading will be provided throughout the course. Textbook prices for students who wish to purchase the textbooks will be provided upon request. VII. Classroom Policies and Procedures Materials: All students are expected to bring their covered text, a pen, and a three ring binder loaded with filler paper to class each day unless otherwise stated. Refer to the weekly outline for information regarding which text to bring to class. Extra copies of the texts are not available in the classroom. Attendance: All students are to be in their seats ready to begin the day’s work when the bell rings. “Ready to begin” means no food, gum, drinks, hats, cell phones, or other annoying electronic devices. Your notebook should be ready for action and your homework prepared for collection Tardiness will be dealt with in accordance with school policy. Class work missed as a result of tardiness will result in a zero for the assignment. Late students are not permitted extra time for quizzes or tests. Any student with an excused absence from class is responsible for all work missed. It is YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO MAKE UP WORK THAT YOU MISSED. Make arrangements with a classmate to get the notes, and talk to me on the day that you return to class, at the end of class. Unexcused absences will result in a grade of zero for the day’s work and on any assignments due on the day of the absence. All absences adversely affect your participation grade because you cannot participate if you are not here. Participation Students are expected to participate in all debates and discussions. The time given over to discussion provides an opportunity for students to think through their ideas and learn from others in the class. Follow the rules of common courtesy. Respect is earned not granted. Asking permission to use the lavatory does not constitute class participation and there is nothing more annoying than a student who interrupts class time and again to leave the classroom. The pass is for emergencies only. You are expected to use the facilities and take care of errands during the time between classes. I am flexible here but DO NOT abuse this flexibility. Assignments Homework is due at the beginning of class so do not plan on finishing it during class. Late homework assignments will NOT be accepted unless you have an excused absence. A copy of the doctors note should accompany all late work. If you miss class because you were dismissed early, then it is your responsibility to give me the assignment before you leave. Reading check quizzes are homework assignments and cannot be made up if missed. Remember that you lowest homework grade is dropped at the end of the quarter. Late assignments other than homework will be accepted according to School Board Policy. For excused absences, (SBBC, p11) students have two days for every day absent to make up the work, not including the day of return. A copy of the excuse note needs to be attached to all make-up work. For unexcused absences work may NOT be made up (SBBCC, p11). Homework assignments may be written on white lined paper (8 ½ x 11) with your name, date, and section in the upper left corner. Use filler paper as these assignments will be added to your portfolio. Assignments turned in on paper torn from a wire-bound notebook will not be accepted. The appearance of your assignment is something in which you should take pride. Use blue or black ink only. I will not read assignments in red, orange, pink, purple, emerald green, lemon, yellow, or any other strangely colored ink. Pencils, colored pencils, and markers are permitted on atlas assignments only. Take home essays and longer written assignments must be prepared in New Times Roman or Arial 12 pt front on standard white paper. Tests It is your responsibility to make up tests missed due to an excused absence. You will only be excused from an examination if you have been absent for two or more consecutive days before the examination. The examination is recorded as a zero until the make up examination is graded. Students taking the make up will take an alternate form of the missed examination. The ink rules apply. Other Policies This classroom is where I spend my day and many of the items herein are my personal property. I expect that you will treat the room and its contents with respect. Before leaving the room, make sure that all materials are returned to their rightful places and that you have picked up the area around your desk. Substitute teachers are entitled to your respect and cooperation. My absences are generally announced in advance. Substitutes will collect all homework assignments, administer quizzes, and in some cases offer a lesson. THE THREE KEYS TO SUCCESS IN THIS COURSE ARE PLANNING, ORGANIZATION, AND COMMUNICATION. “A generation which ignores history has no past and no future.” Robert Heinlein, The Notebooks of Lazarus Long “That men do not learn very much from the lessons of history is the most important of all the lessons of history.”Aldous Huxley, Collected Essays “Men make their own history, but they do not make it just as they please; they do not make it under circumstances chosen by themselves, but under circumstances directly found, given, and transmitted from the past.” Karl Marx, Letter…,1852 Sunshine State Standards addressed in class: FL.SS.A.1.4 The student understands historical chronology and the historical perspective. FL.SS.A.1.4.1 ...understands how ideas and beliefs, decisions, and chance events have been used in the process of writing and interpreting history. FL.SS.A.1.4.2 ...identifies and understands themes in history that cross scientific, economic, and cultural boundaries. FL.SS.A.1.4.3 ...evaluates conflicting sources and materials in the interpretation of a historical event or episode. FL.SS.A.1.4.4 ...uses chronology, sequencing, patterns, and periodization to examine interpretations of an event. FL.SS.A.2.4 The student understands the world from its beginnings to the time of the Renaissance. FL.SS.A.2.4.1 ...understands the early physical and cultural development of humans. FL.SS.A.2.4.10 ...understands significant cultural, religious, and economic features of civilizations in Mesoamerica and Andean South America. FL.SS.A.2.4.11 ...understands political and cultural features of the Mongol Empire and the Empire ’s impact on Eurasian peoples . FL.SS.A.2.4.2 ...understands the rise of early civilizations and the spread of agriculture in Mesopotamia, Egypt, and the Indus Valley. FL.SS.A.2.4.3 ...understands the emergence of civilization in China, southwest Asia, and the Mediterranean basin. FL.SS.A.2.4.4 ...understands significant aspects of the economic, political, and social systems of ancient Greece and the cultural contributions of that civilization. FL.SS.A.2.4.5 ...understands the significant features of the political, economic, and social systems of ancient Rome and the cultural legacy of that civilization. FL.SS.A.2.4.6 ...understands features of the theological and cultural conflict between the Muslim world and Christendom and the resulting religious, political, and economic competition in the Mediterranean region. FL.SS.A.2.4.7 ...understands the development of the political, social, economic, and religious systems of European civilization during the Middle Ages. FL.SS.A.2.4.8 ...understands cultural, religious, political, and technological developments of civilizations in Asia and Africa. FL.SS.A.2.4.9 ...understands significant social, cultural, and religious features of India, and India ’s conflict with the Moslem Turks. FL.SS.A.3.4 The student understands Western and Eastern civilization since the Renaissance. FL.SS.A.3.4.1 ...understands the significant political and economic transformations and significant cultural and scientific events in Europe during the Renaissance. FL.SS.A.3.4.10 ...understands the political, military, and economic events since the 1950s that have had a significant impact on international relations. FL.SS.A.3.4.11 ...knows that scientific knowledge is used by those who engage in design and technology to solve practical problems, taking human values and limitations into account. FL.SS.A.3.4.2 ...understands significant religious and societal issues from the Renaissance through the Reformation. FL.SS.A.3.4.3 ...understands the significant economic, political, and cultural interactions among the peoples of Africa, Europe, Asia, and the Americas during the Age of Discovery and the European expansion. FL.SS.A.3.4.4 ...knows the significant ideas and texts of Buddhism, Christianity, Hinduism, Islam, and Judaism, their spheres of influence in the age of expansion, and their reforms in the 19th century. FL.SS.A.3.4.5 ...understands the significant scientific and social changes from the Age of Reason through the Age of Enlightenment. FL.SS.A.3.4.6 ...understands transformations in the political and social realms from the Age of Absolutism through the Glorious Revolution to the French Revolution. FL.SS.A.3.4.7 ...understands significant political developments in Europe in the 19th century. FL.SS.A.3.4.8 ...understands the effects of the Industrial Revolution. FL.SS.A.3.4.9 ...analyzes major historical events of the first half of the 20th century. Category:Western High School Social Studies Department